Episode 611: Rick Astley
Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends are very thrilled to have Rick Astley as their guest star, since they're gonna do a memorial tribute for the past Muppet Show guest stars who have passed away over the past years and last year as well. Cold opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Rick Astley's dressing room door and tells him "37 2nds 'til curtain", and Rick agrees to do the show with them. *''The Muppet Show Theme Song'': Gonzo's trumpet shoots out fireworks. *Opening Musical #: Rowlf the Dog sings What a Wonderful World Muppet Character voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Bobo and Manolo Flamingo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Peter Linz as Walter and Carlo Flamingo (voices) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afghan Hound and Wanda (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Season 1 guest stars remembered 1. Juliet Prowse (1936-1996) 2. Ethyl Merman (1908-1984) 3. Peter Ustinov (1921-2004) 4. Avery Schreiber (1935-2002) 5. Vincent Price (1911-1993) 6. Harvey Korman (1927-2008) 7. Lena Horne (1917-2010) 8. Phyllis Diller (1917-2012) Season 2 guest stars remembered 9. Don Knotts (1924-2006) 10. Zero Mostel (1915-1977) 11. Milton Berle (1908-2002) 12. Nancy Walker (1922-1992) 13. Edgar Bergan (1903-1978) 14. Madeline Kahn (1942-1999) 15. George Burns (1986-1996) 16. Dom DeLuise (1933-2009) 17. Rudolf Nureyev (1938-1993) 18. Lou Rawls (1933-2006) 19. Peter Sellers (1925-1980) 20. Bob Hope (1903-2003) 21. Teresa Brewer (1931-2007) Season 3 guest stars remembered 22. James Coco (1930-1987) 23. Gilda Radner (1946-1989) 24. Pearl Bailey (1918-1990) 25. Danny Kaye (1913-1987) 26. Spike Milligan (1918-2002) 27. Roger Miller (1936-1992) 28. Roy Rogers (1911-1998) and Dale Evans (1912-2001) 29. Lynn Redgrave (1943-2010) Season 4 guest stars remembered 30. John Denver (1943-1997) 31. Lorene Yarnell (1948-2010) 32. Victor Borge (1909-2000) 33. Dudley Moore (1935-2002) 34. Dizzy Gillespie (1917-1993) 35. Christopher Reeve (1952-2004) 36. Doug Henning (1947-2000) 37. Beverly Sills (1929-2007) 38. Andy Williams (1927-2012) 39. Jonathan Winters (1925-2013) Season 5 guest stars remembered 40. Gene Kelly (1912-1996) 41. James Coburn (1928-2002) 42. Señor Wences (1896-1999) � 43. Jean-Pierre Rampal (1922-2000) 44. Tony Randall (1920-2004) 45. Marty Feldman (1933-1982) 46. Johnny Cash (1932-2003) 47. Wally Boag (1920-2011) Muppet Memorial Dedications Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes